


Storming the castle

by Name_Surname



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Kidnapped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Name_Surname/pseuds/Name_Surname
Summary: Toni should have talked them out of it but it was their code, an eye for an eye. Still she didn’t want her name connected to the kidnapping of the richest man in towns daughter, yet she was put in charge of babysitting her.Au





	Storming the castle

Toni knew this was a bad idea. She fucking knew it was a bad idea. It didn’t matter though, she went along with it. She was 17 years old, her opinion wasn’t the loudest in the serpents. Being a girl didn’t help her cause either. They didn’t care if this was a horrible plan, littered with holes. This was a matter of pride. An eye for an eye.

Clifford Blossom took one of theirs, they’ll take one of his.

They took his fucking daughter, his daughter!

It was only fair to them, Rover was important to them. He took Toni to her first day of school (her dad had just left and her mom was a mess), he was FP’s right hand man, he took care of the younger ones. He cared.

And Clifford Blossom murdered him after a business meeting went sour. Toni learned from a young age that any meeting with a Blossom meant drugs. Serpents distributed it for Clifford and Clifford would pay them. It was never much but it got them by and it got new shoes on the kids feet. Clifford started paying them less though, he told them the Ghoulies would do it cheaper. So Rover kept his profits from him. He was never going to spend it, he just wanted Clifford to know he was serious. They wouldn’t be treated like crap for doing his grunt work.

But Clifford shot him, or one of his men did, Toni was unsure of the details. No one would tell her, no one was there to know for sure. In his own home, his baby boy and wife sleeping in the back.

It made sense really and Toni understood it, why they though kidnapping the Blossom girl would make it all better. Ease their pain. Toni knew it would only make things worse. Clifford would never allow it get out that his daughter was held hostage by the serpents. It’d start a war.

It had been a while since the judicial system in Riverdale was fair. Toni can’t quite understand how one side of the town is the lowest of the low and the other all part of the 1%. Clifford Blossom being the 0.01%, essentially running the town. He had shares in the local paper, connections in the with the sheriff and a hand in ensuring the election of Mayor McCoy who never batted an eye and the mysterious ongoings in the Blossoms mansion.

She knew it was a bad idea, a horrible-no-good-terrible idea. She knew she had to back it, it was law. The law she obayed anyway. If there were any other laws still being implemented in Riverdale she was unaware. She always stood by her fellow Serpents. Even when the plan was as poorly thought through as this one.

Toni wasn’t part of the kidnapping mission. It was decided they needed brutes, people that could take down anyone who came at them with a single punch. They didn’t want any more casualties, at least from their side anyway.

So Toni hung back, she had a shift in the White Wyrm that night anyway. Mostly lackies and their wives, no unfamiliar faces. A quiet night, a given really for a Thursday. She wasn’t even meant to be working, she was covering for Marge. She had kids, when the Serpents do stuff like this people like to keep their family close, in case things don’t go to plan. Maybe that was why it was so empty. They had tried to keep word of the plans quiet, in case they leaked but the Serpents are a close community and word got around.

It was around midnight when Toni got the text from FP ordering her to clear the bar. Less witnesses the better. She closed up pretty seamlessly. No one was too drunk, they all knew what was about to happen.

She was counting up the till when FP and Tall boy busted in the door with the daughter of the man who murdered Rover between them. They each had a firm grip on her for arms, her shoulders were launched forward and her feet barely touched the ground. It seemed the two men had done most of the walking for her. Long red hair covered her face, she was looking at the ground. She was shaking ever so slightly in the grip of the men.

“What now FP?” Brutus asked from behind them where he stood. He was a wall of pure muscle. An obvious pick for tonight’s mission. “We cut her pretty little eyes out a send ‘em to daddy. Let him we want our demands met or we’ll send him more pieces of his little girl?” He rounded his way towards the girl, his voice sickeningly sweet as he directed it to their captive. He flicked out his knife from its shielding before lifting her chin and tracing it along. The hair fell from her face giving Toni her first real look at it.

The girl let out a strangled whimper, fear evident in her eyes. Toni had to agree with Brutus that her eyes were pretty.

FP gave Brutus a shove with his free hand away from the girl, nicking her chin in the process. The girl let out a yelp.

“Nothing like that.” FP told him, casting a glance at the girl who had sagged in his hold. “Yet.”

Her knees were raw red Toni noticed and her legs covered in scratches. She must have put up a fight.

“Time is important here, we gotta get the money first. Then I don’t care what happens to her.” Tall Boy said, shaking the girl like a rag doll for good measure.

FP grunted but never disagreed. It surprised Toni.

“Topaz, you look after her for the night.” FP ordered pushing the girl forward. She took three unsteady steps forward before falling to the ground on her knees.

Toni heard the girl let out another quiet whimper.

“What? Why me?” Toni asked, shocked, eyes wide. This seemed above her social standing in the Serpents.

“You know, ‘cause your…” FP said, motioning a hand up and down while Tall Boy pulled the girl up off the ground, roughly.

“A girl.” Toni supplemented with a raised brow and a look in her eyes that clearly read Are you serious?

FP gave a slight guilty nod. “We just need someone who can keep her quiet, we don’t know how long we’ll have to keep this up.”

Toni sighed, she’d be the first one offed by Clifford if she had to keep guard of the entitled princess.

“Bring her down to the basement I guess.” Toni told them as she finished the keys for the basement off of the hook behind the counter. This may be bad for business.

Tall boy nodded and forced the girl forward. Toni ahead of them leading the way, since she had the keys.

The basement of the White Wyrm was pretty big. They stored their kegs there, a metal opening by the back entrance dropped them in. There was also a broken fridge from the time they fancied themselves a restaurant and bar. Toni switched on the lights. Two were gone, not surprising. Maitanance of the place was poor. She walked down the creaky stairs as Tall Boy, FP followed with the shaking girl sandwiched between them.

FP made quick work of tying her to the heating pip ein the corner. Toni saw the girl put up a weak fight as her arms were bent back behind her back. She froze when Tall Boy pressed down on her thigh to steady her.

“How long are you going to keep her here?” Toni asked, her eyes never leaving the girl who had curled her legs up to her chest to bury her face in. She seemed so small. In contrast to what she imagined Blossoms to be, standoffish and showy. Given the circumstances, Toni understood the girls behaviour.

Is it bad that it felt good seeing a Blossom like this? For all the shit they give them, she liked seeing one under their mercy.

“Long as it takes.” FP grumbled wiping his hands on his jeans.

“We’ll be by in the morning, missy.” Tall Boy told the girl pushing at her side with a heavy boot. The girl squirmed away from it as best she could.

“Just settle her in and call it a night. Make sure she knows she has to be quiet.” FP whispered to Toni. Toni nodded and waved goodbye to the two men as they marched up the stairs.

Toni was unsure of what to do know. She had never been left in charge of a hostage before. They would never normally entrust it to one of their youngest members. Toni took it in her stride though, it meant she was doing something right.

She waited until she heard the two men leave before giving the red head her full attention.

“Your name is Cheryl, right?” Toni asked her, she folded her arms over her chest. It made her seem more intimidating.

The shaking girl didn’t even look up. Her shoulders must hurt Toni thought. She was leaning forwards and her arms were bent back at an awful angle.

“I asked you a question.” Toni told her, her voice low. She took a step forward towards the girl. The girl still paid her no mind. She watched her feet inch closer to her body.

She was barefooted and in a silky nightgown. She had clearly been pulled from her bed. She had to of been cold, it was only coming into Spring in Riverdale and the basement of the White Wyrm after midnight was no place for people. It rivalled temperatures that of Narnia.

Maybe that’s why she was shaking, maybe she wasn’t as scared as Toni thought.

The girl looked up from her knees and glared at Toni. Twin daggers boring into her skin.

“Don’t think for a second you have the upper hand. You can kill be if you want but my father will destroy your little gang. He has the power and then men to do it. If you were looking for a pay rise this is the wrong way to go about it.” She barked.

She would have been intimidating to Toni if she wasn’t tied to a pole. She was right though and Toni knew it. This mission wouldn’t end without at least one casualty. Toni wasn’t going to let one of those casualties be herself.

Toni took another step towards the red head and bent her knees so they were on the same level. Toni tilted the redheads chin up so they were looking each other in the eye. The redhead gritted her teeth angrily. “Oh sweetie, I do have the upper hand. You are sitting here in Serpent Territory. None of these men like you, one of them even wanted to cut your eyes out. You be a good girl for us and I might tell them to keep your face pretty.” Toni told her sweetly. She let go of her chin and tapped the other girls nose.

The redhead started to shake her shoulders in an attempt to get loose. Toni just rolled her eyes. This is by far her worst babysitting gig.


End file.
